


A Slightly Drunk Very Pretty Girl

by sayloronthisship



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayloronthisship/pseuds/sayloronthisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Phillip has two moms. And this is how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Drunk Very Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I some how got sucked into writing a prequel to A Fairy Tale Of Sorts. Enjoy?

Once upon a time there was- okay hold up. I’m not writing a story like that. This is just a story. The fairytale comes later. Let’s start at the beginning. 

There was a girl named Eliza. Well her full name was Elizabeth Alice Stevens, but to be completely honest, do you really care? Anyways. Eliza was born to nice family. They had plenty of unconditional love and acceptance. Not a bad family to be raised in. Until they find out you’re gay and the girl you brought home for Thanksgiving was more than a friend. But, well, it’s all down hill from there. And I’ve skipped ahead. 

Eliza had a relatively normal childhood. Being gay was always just something she knew, and hey, as long as her parents never found out, the girls at summer camp were great kissers. After four long years of high school, she headed off to college to “forward thinking” and “L.U.G.s”. Not a bad situation. Except it turns out that classes are tough and time consuming, and Eliza was really bad at not getting sucked into work. 

Now let’s take a look at the other side of this story. Lilly Quinn James, two dads, an attractive boyfriend, and enough bi-curiosity for the entire campus. Eight months into freshman year, she was on top of her grades and had decided to start going to a few parties here and there. Her frat boy of a boyfriend had decided that no in fact meant yes a few months earlier, and he had his ass kicked to the curb so fast his head had still better be spinning in Lilly’s opinion. 

So now that you’ve met our fated characters, you can draw your own conclusions. Seriously. Write whatever story you want. I don’t care. I gave you the characters.  
   
Oh thank god you kept scrolling. Did you seriously think I would let you take my characters and just do as you please? Yeah no. Not going to happen. Back to the topic of parties.

Eliza knew what college parties looked like. Beer, loud music, and frat boys getting drunk girls to kiss. Or at least that’s what they looked like in the movies. In all honestly, they looked more like a bunch of kids just trying to unwind from classes, and her friends had dragged her to one, finally in their opinion. “Get your head out of a book and go find a girl or somethin’,” one of them had slurred, a little tipsy from the pre-party party. After making some snarky comment about being the Designated Driver as expected, Eliza snuck off to the back porch to try and find someone else who still had most of their brain cells still intact. 

Lilly was a little looser about the whole thing. She had shown up at the party with some friends, a little tipsy already, and she wasn’t in much of the mood to care what some stuck up girl thought about her drinking habits. So when she ran into Eliza on the back porch, she rolled her eyes so hard they almost got stuck in the back of her head. As she began to turn around, someone must have decided to put a doorframe right in front of her face. Lilly slammed into the frame and stumbled backwards, right into Eliza who had finally managed to find a drink that wasn’t alcoholic in this god forsaken mess of a house. Suddenly Eliza found herself covered in said drink and a very pretty slightly drunk girl. 

As Eliza helped Lilly back to her feet, she smiled to herself. This girl was really pretty. Like jesus fuck had anyone seen her eyes before because those were like blue oceans in the Caribbean and she wanted to spend the rest of her life there- whoa slow down. Eliza mentally slapped herself. Trying to seem relatively chill about the whole situation, she stuck out her hand. Very pretty slightly drunk girl stared at her. Eliza realized she hadn’t said anything. 

“Uh. My name’s, uh, Eliza. Nice to, um, me-meet you.”  
“I’m Lilly. Or Quinn. I’ve been thinking about switching to my middle name.”  
“Um. Cool? You should probably put a limit on your drinks. You seem a little-“  
“Excuse me? We just met. Back the fuck off.” Lilly, Quinn, whatever her name was, stormed off.  
“No wait, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. You’ve just, uh, got such a nice face. You should be more careful with it,” What the hell, Eliza? What was that? You’ve got a nice face? “ God I’m so sorry. That was weird.”  
Lilly turned around.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.”  
“Thank you?” Eliza could feel the blush rising to her cheeks and resisted the urge to duck her face away.  
“If you ever figure out how to get your face back to the normal color, I’m sure you can find a drunk guy here to insult too.” Ouch, Lilly could hear the malice in her own voice.  
“I’m not really, uh, into guys. But, uh, thanks for the tip.” Eliza couldn’t remember the last time she had stumbled this much while talking.  
“Hmm. Well in that case, I’m sure there are plenty of drunken college girls just waiting for their first lesbian insult.” Lilly knew that one was bad, but honestly she just didn't care too much anymore.  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Lilly began to walk away again, and Eliza could tell she still wasn’t completely steady. “Um. Hey. If you need a ride home later, I promise I won’t ask any questions. I’m my friends’ DD, and well, there’s probably a seat for you. If you want it.” Eliza was having a hard time remembering how words were supposed to form so that they didn’t sound stupid when strung together in a sentence.  
“Yeah, sure I’ll find you if I need it.” What was with this girl? She was so nice, and Lilly was being a total jerk in her own opinion. 

A few hours later, her friends who were going to have some of the worst hangovers the next morning had finally dragged Eliza off the back porch. As she walked out towards the car, she spotted the very pretty slightly drunk girl talking to an extremely drunk dude who was way too close to her.  
“I’m going to hate myself in the morning.” Eliza mumbled, walking towards the pair amidst questions from her friends.  
“Look, we’re not going back together and you- Oh great. Look who showed up.” Lilly couldn’t believe this night was getting any worse.  
“Hey, be nice to the pretty lady, she probably just wants to join in the fun.” Very drunk guy flashed her a cheeky smile, and Eliza resisted the urge to punch him in the fucking face.  
“Yeah, no. Hey, babe,” Eliza said with a very pointed glance at Lilly, “Ready to go?”  
“Wait hold up, you’re a fucking lesbian now? They were right. Gay parents only raise gay kids. Your dads must’ve fucked you up, Lilly. Glad I got out of that one.” Drunk dude was about to end up with a fist in his face if he didn’t shut up.  
“Got out of that one? You fucking bastard,” Lilly started, and Eliza had to take a step back, “You decided to pull a boys are entitled card, I kicked you to the curb. I got out. Out from a relationship with a Grade A dick like you. My dads were right, you’re a fucking idiot, and I should’ve never agreed to date you. You can take your misogynistic homophobia away from me and my, uh, my girlfriend. Go fuck yourself.”  
“Fucking dykes, they’re all the same.” Eliza wasn’t just going to stand there and watch that comment slide. She curled up her hand and was about to swing when Lilly grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.  
“It’s not worth it. He’ll have a black eye and no idea how he got it. Total lightweight.” Lilly smirked.  
“Fine whatever. Will you let me drive you home now? In apology for pretending to be your girlfriend and assuming you couldn’t handle the situation.” Eliza could feel herself blushing again. What was it about this girl?  
“No, your intentions were in the right place. I will take that ride though.”

Later that evening when Eliza dropped Lilly off, Lilly decided to cut her a break.  
“Hey, you were really sweet tonight. And I’d like to say thank you and all, so, um, coffee sometime maybe?” Lilly grabbed Eliza’s phone out of the glove compartment where she kept it while she was driving. Eliza typed in her password, and Lilly put in her phone number.  
“Yeah. That sounds… awesome. Really great. I’ll text you.”  
“Cool. Well, goodnight Eliza.” Lilly leaned over and gave Eliza quick kiss on her cheek. Eliza tried to ignore the blush that was coming back for the third time tonight.

A few days later, they met up for coffee. A few weeks later, they had keys to each other’s places. A few months later, they had keys to their own place. A few years later, they got married. And a year after that, Lilly was pregnant with a boy. Lying in bed one night, Eliza leaned over and said, “We should name him Phillip. Because it’ll make him sound like a prince.”


End file.
